


Ambushed

by GloamingMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Mistletoe, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage
Summary: Dirk gets cornered under the mistletoe by his boyfriend and girlfriend. He's okay with this.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> "with this i say fuck the epilogues! post game.... jane and jake are happily dating dirk (roxy and calliope can be in there too if you want!) there is holiday cheer!!!!!!!! they're happy!!!!!!!!! maybe they bang, that's up to you. surprise me."


End file.
